


晒痕

by Srta_Aurora



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Aurora/pseuds/Srta_Aurora





	晒痕

迦勒底一年一度的公费度假，解决了几乎是意料之中的骚乱假期就算正式开始。御主跟在英雄王身后在赌场里赢的盆满钵盈，英灵级的沙滩排球比赛已经持续了大半天，阿尔托莉雅们围在一起研究着到手的兔子服装，亚瑟瞬间换上了全套铠甲几乎用逃的离开了这个世界的自己的包围圈，正巧碰上擅长厨艺的几位刚分配完任务，他立刻拐走了扛着鱼竿朝海边溜达的库丘林，铠甲被沙滩的烈日烤的发烫，被牵着的枪兵忍不住嫌弃起他的穿着，工具一扔推着他进了栈道旁的简易更衣室。  
🔆  
亚瑟的思绪是被痛感扯回来的。  
他吃了痛低头看向趴在腿间的始作俑者，库丘林正瞪着他，勾起舌尖舔舐着犬齿。他看懂了其中的威胁意味，习惯性的眼中流露出歉意，又很快恢复常态，他把手指探进空闲的口中，舌头立刻缠了上来，指尖的触感湿润又柔软，骨节上留下犬齿硌出的浅坑。他猜库丘林在因他走神儿闹情绪，拍拍大腿示意他上来。

他俩躲在一片礁石里悄悄干着不可见人的事，除去可疑的水声外甚至还伴随着模模糊糊的人群喧闹。亚瑟看着库丘林跨上来忍不住思考稍后光之子的膝盖是否会被凹凸不平的石面留下尴尬的硌痕。他搂上库丘林的腰，手往衣服里伸，他的沙滩背心从更衣间出来前就易了主，为了掩盖库丘林满背的暧昧蹭痕，他们在逼仄空间里的间接罪证。他已经想不起是怎么开始的，只记得两个人挤在狭小的更衣间里几乎贴在一起，亚瑟嗅到了他身上的烟草气，闻着发苦，库丘林很自然的亲了上来，带来不知道从谁那里蹭的西瓜汁的清甜气息，甜的发腻。他被勾起了兴致顺着沙滩裤的宽松裤腿摸进去，架着腿弯抬起把他抵在木门上，压抑颤抖的呼吸打在耳边潮湿又温暖，身后的木板发出脆弱的吱吱呀呀，库丘林重心不稳的半挂在他身上在喘息的间隙让他动得慢些。很显然他没接受这个提议，吻追着喉结的滚动落下，湿热的哈气覆在脸侧吹的他心里都漫了红晕，变本加厉的留下淡红杰作。

“你到底还做不做？”库丘林问，“我也不是非要躲在这看你发呆。”  
亚瑟揉着发痛的鼻梁确定他是对他有意见了，库丘林总说他比上一次见面更惹人心烦，虽然至少目前为止还挺喜欢粘着他的，特别是上次把他骗去挨了几人一顿毒打之后他们的关系仿佛更亲密了一点，就算如此他还是怕哪天真被讨厌了他一定会处理的很糟。不过这次他觉得冤枉。  
“我忍不住想你刚刚的样子。”亚瑟把指腹放在库丘林同样发红的鼻梁上摩蹭。  
“眼前的还没脑子里的好看？”库丘林挑着眉毛显然不满意他的解释，动作却没一点含糊，手在身后扶着他夹在自己股缝里摩擦，“你再想些有的没的我就抬屁股走人了。”

亚瑟想笑又不敢，库丘林看起来是认真的，他也绝不想让他这时候跑掉。“都是你，当然都好看。”按上他的手要回了主动权，抬头看到库丘林的表情终于没憋住笑。  
“你太肉麻了吧。”库丘林满脸都是嫌弃就想起身当然也没能如愿。  
亚瑟觉得自己还挺享受的，他故意为之就为了看这种反应。他环紧他的腰，笑容也不再收敛，脸贴在胸口清晰的心跳逐渐加速传入耳膜。亚瑟觉得这个夏天像一场梦，给压抑的生活带来了不少调剂。  
他们已经浪费了够久的时间，阳光照的他身上发烫，库丘林身上更甚，皮肤泛着不自然的红色，手上稍稍用力就能留下清晰的指印。他在库丘林开口骂人之前就堵上了他的嘴开始迟来太久的下一步动作，扣着他的手指往他自己屁股里塞。库丘林的牙尖用力的碾着他的嘴唇，笑着骂他是不是找打。  
亚瑟轻轻的点头，他们才刚做过一次，过多的扩张也是浪费时间，很显然他们两个都是这么想的。抽出手指，亚瑟感觉液体顺着滑落到手上。  
库丘林趴在他身上抬起屁股直接坐下去，脑袋搭在他肩上溢出满足的低沉鼻音刚好都吹进耳朵里。亚瑟忍不住凑上去亲他，手上又用了劲掐着他的腰往下按让他吃进整根，库丘林并不轻松的迎合着他的动作，含糊不清的抱怨他现在倒是开始着急了。亚瑟用手指缠着他的散发，他们忘记了时间，夕阳给沙滩镀上金色，背光下他看不清库丘林的表情，但感觉的到贴着他的脸在笑，睫毛上挂着的泪和急促的气息扫到他脸上，他回应着在唇边试探的舌尖，依旧发甜。

库丘林突然僵住了身子，随即就想起身。亚瑟知道原因，他当然也感觉的到有人靠近。他搂在他颈侧安抚着，把他按回来锁在自己身上，在他耳边低声提醒别出声。库丘林睁大了眼睛瞪着他，方才因欢愉而充盈的泪已经被海风吹的所剩无几。  
“你疯了。”库丘林冲他对着口型。  
亚瑟抬手放在他后脑把毛茸茸的脑袋往肩窝里按和他紧贴在一起，库丘林的碎发被海风吹的贴在他脸上。他看向来人的方向，好巧不巧是莫德雷德和弗兰肯斯坦，这让他也有点尴尬。他一直觉得这位莫德雷德还挺可爱的，也喜欢看她和自己说话的时候有点紧张又佯装镇定的样子，但不是现在。他从莫德雷德对着弗兰肯斯坦的自言自语中听出他俩属于少数几个没归队的人才发觉确实不早了。他不用看能就感觉到怀里人的紧张，恶趣味的动了动，库丘林立刻掐住他的大腿，抬眼瞪着他。他装作没看见，变本加厉的动了腰往上顶，挨了眼刀也没停下。库丘林把脸重新埋回去，报复的咬着亚瑟的肩膀，这只让他停顿了一下也没能阻止他的动作，甚至还加大了力度，这下还多亏了如此他才没有忍不住发出声音，只能祈祷着逗留在他们旁边的两位快点离开。

“我总觉得这有人，你觉得呢小弗兰？”莫德雷德的声音几乎就在他们耳边响起，人造人女孩也发出赞同的呜呜声。  
“大概是肚子饿了产生的幻觉，这里风太大了。”莫德雷德终于不再执着于这片礁石拽起弗兰肯斯坦往回走。“你放心，等男的父王回来我肯定按着他尝你做的小饼干！”

“在自己闺女面前干这事儿爽吗？”库丘林直起身咬牙切齿的瞪着他。  
“某种意义上讲挺不错的。”亚瑟低头想吻他以示安慰被推着脸档住没能如愿。“你生气了？”说出这句后按在他嘴上的手掌又加了些力。  
“你看像吗。”库丘林爬起来穿好裤子，从岩石的缝隙里摸回掉落的烟盒抽出一根叼在嘴里，亚瑟坐在他身后顺着抚摸他的脊骨轻声问着。“现在回去？”  
“抽根烟。”他晃了晃指间的烟草，重新靠回亚瑟怀里，故意吸了一大口全数呼到亚瑟脸上呛得他直咳。转回头他还是执着的亲了他，烟味发苦他发甜。

他们兜兜转转的回到人群中，中央点燃了巨大的篝火，所有人围在四周欢度夏日的庆典，库丘林拽着亚瑟转了两圈才找到弗兰肯斯坦推着他去主动索要小饼干，在莫德雷德诧异的目光中赞扬了女孩的手艺。阿尔托莉雅最终还是穿着兔女郎服装拦在他们面前逼着亚瑟对圆桌起誓兔子当然就是一种单纯可爱的动物。亚瑟才刚刚脱身库丘林就被逮住质问上午答应的好好得钓鱼任务怎么到最后连鱼竿都不知道被丢去了哪个不知名的角落。  
他们终于应付完一切麻烦事，并肩在篝火旁盘腿坐下。路过的另一个库丘林抛给他们一袋棉花糖说是御主给的，临走瞥见了亚瑟肩头的痕迹冲着他自己吹了声口哨。亚瑟一把拽回想追上去和自己打架的库丘林，麻利的拆开棉花糖塞了一颗进他嘴里。棉花糖下肚他还念叨着他自己的坏话，亚瑟当然知道这堵不上他的嘴，也就安静的听着，库丘林把装着麦酒的杯子递到他嘴边，他抿了一口，恰到好处的清香，目光向下刚好落在他膝盖上。  
和想像中的一样。


End file.
